Getting Left Behind Isn't Half-Bad
by CommanderFluffykins
Summary: Anonymous asked: The alarm goes off in Wanko's Warehouse. Everyone tries to leave at once, but Jade and Trina end up getting left behind and locked in. Jade gets bored and decides on a way to keep them both busy for the night. (Pairing: Trade) Smut-filled


Anonymous asked: The alarm goes off in Wanko's Warehouse. Everyone tries to leave at once, but Jade and Trina end up getting left behind and locked in. Jade gets bored and decides on a way to keep them both busy for the night. (Pairing: Trade)

"I cannot believe they left us behind! Now we're locked in! God this is what I get for being so perfect all the time?!" Trina complained loudly, causing an eye-roll from Jade. "You're so full of yourself. You never do anything for anyone. And you are far from perfect." Jade growled angrily. Trina huffed, crossing her arms as she leaned on her hip. This started a somewhat intense glare-off between the two of them, Jade stalking closer to Trina like she was her prey. Trina was the first to avert her eyes, causing a wide smirk to appear on Jade's face. "Aw, look. Lil Vega is blushing…" Jade mocked, taking Trina's chin in her hand and lifting it so she was forced to come eye to eye with her.

"Am not." Trina protested, backing away from Jade. Jade chuckled, turning around and taking slow steps away. "Whatever. I'm bored." Trina scoffed. "And what do you think I'm going to do about it? Why don't you think up something?" Jade actually took thought in her idea before returning to her side with an ever wider smirk than before. "I know what we can do to keep us busy for the night…" Her hands reached out and gripped the bottom of Trina's shirt and tugging her forward. "Hey! This shirt is expensive!" Trina complained, her hands going to Jade's shoulders as a reflex. Jade rolled her eyes. "Who cares? It'll be off soon." Trina raised her eyebrows, realizing where Jade was going with this. She didn't have much time to argue though, because soon enough Jade was pressing their lips together.

Trina didn't pull away though, because she had to admit; Jade's warm tongue was quite pleasing. She felt that familiar tingle between her legs, causing her to whimper into the other girl's mouth. "Mm… I'm guessing you like my idea?" Jade murmured, her hands sliding up the other girl's top and revealing the tanned belly. "Maybe… Just don't leave any marks." Jade rolled her eyes. "Just don't talk then." She growled, pulling the shirt up over Trina's head. Trina frowned, but kept quiet, letting the raven-haired girl attach herself to Trina's neck. The older girl whimpered softly in pleasure once again, grabbing at the bottom of Jade's shirt in hopes of removing it. Jade pulled away for a split second, tossing off her top and black bra.

Trina put her hands a little hesitantly onto Jade's breasts, moving her thumbs over the hardened nipples. Jade grunted in pleasure before reaching behind the tan girl in front of her and unclasping her bra, leaving her whole top half bare. Trina gasped at the feeling of both of their bare breasts pressed together as her hands moved around Jade's neck. Trina kicked off her boots while Jade carefully slid hers off and tossed them to the side. "Eager aren't we?" Jade said with a smirk as she touched the hem of Trina's jeans. Trina's face flushed a little before she spoke. "Well. I'll admit, you're pretty hot. Next to me of course." She said with a wave of her hand. Jade rolled her eyes but continued her work, tugging down Trina's jeans to reveal a red thong. She looked up, cocking an eyebrow at the oldest Vega.

"What? With looks like mine you don't know when you'll get lucky." She said with her hands on Jade's shoulders. A shiver when up her spine as the raven-haired girl tugged down the skimpy thong, her breath tingled her most sensitive area. "Wow, you even cleaned yourself up." Jade looked up with a smirk as her hands pulled off Trina's pants and thong from around her ankles. "Well yeah." Trina commented, scooting herself so that she was partly sitting on one of the nearby tables as Jade got onto her knees. Jade spread the oldest Vega's legs, kissing her way up one of her thighs. Trina's breathing increased as she neared her core, only to skip over and start kissing the other thigh. She hissed in frustration. "God damn, you're such a tease." She complained, (once again).

Trina was quickly stopped from complaining again, because Jade then attached her mouth to the oldest Vega's center, her tongue swiping and darting around the already wet area. The only sounds that were coming out of Trina's mouth were unintelligible moans and "Faster" or "More". Jade adjusted herself as her tongue slipped inside of the other girl, penetrating to the inside and searching it willingly with her warm tongue. Trina pressed Jade into her more by her head with her hand, clutching the hair tightly as she moaning breathlessly. The sounds coming from Trina increased in intensity as Jade then roughly pushed two digits into her. "Uh… D-damn J-Jade… Fuck…" She moaned as she neared her peak.

With a couple more thrusts and curling of her fingers, Trina's walls were tightening and her wetness was pooling onto Jade's hand and onto her mouth. "Oh god…" She said as she attempted to check her breath, finally seeing through the stars. Jade cleaned her up down there with a couple licks before returning to the oldest Vega's height level with a smirk. "You're welcome." She said before capturing Trina's lips with her own for a brief kiss. Trina tasted herself on Jade's lips. "Yeah, yeah. Now it's your turn." It was Trina's turn to smirk, as she had changed their positions. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
